


"The Good Nurse"

by BloodoftheRoseRedPirate



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, Misogyny, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate/pseuds/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate
Summary: Helene was a simple nurse at the now infamous Mount Massive Asylum. She was one of the few starting female nurses that were now being allowed to work there. Little did Helene know just what she was getting herself into from the moment she stepped over that threshold. WARNING: This story contains violence, mentions of sexual violence, blood and gore. This will be along the lines of the same content you will encounter while playing and or watching the games. Please note if any of this kind of thing makes you upset please do not read this fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to outlast. Everything that you recognize from the game in this story belongs to the brilliant and amazingly talented creators of these games. I only own any obvious OC's such as the main character Helene. This is my first ever horror story based fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Reminder Warning: This story will be graphic and contain subjects that many will find uncomfortable to read about. If the things listed in the warning in the summary or in the tags bother you please do not read this story. 
> 
> If you like my writings please consider buying me a coffee and supporting me as a creator. ko-fi.com/salemc

May 2013, 

5:30 pm was the time the red numbers flashed on her radio. The exact time she heard the gates close behind her as she entered the grounds of Mount Massive Asylum. She, Helene Caghlier, was a nurse, a psychiatric nurse to be exact, that had been transferred to help deal with the ever-growing influx of patients. The patients that were housed within this place were among the worst that any could imagine. Mount Massive was filled with the type of patients that one would normally see or read about in books. The cases that “regular” hospitals couldn't deal with nor wanted to deal with. 

The list went on and on from what her former employers told her before her initial date of transfer. The drive up here was very beautiful as it was surrounded by beautiful scenic landscapes and not another town or city to be seen for miles. Helene found it rather nice despite the ominous looking building that plagued the scenery. It looked like a castle from a horror movie rather than a hospital. The two tall tower-like structures gazing about the property like a pair of ever-watchful eyes. It did not help that the lights from the windows in the tower glowed eerily as the sun continued to set. One by one the street lamps that filled the grounds and walkways were illuminated. The barren trees swayed in the breeze that blew over the mountains and down into the valley. She could hear the creaking as she drove on up the road. Helene half expected to see Michael Myers standing out in the distance awaiting her with his gleaming knife. 

The breaks of her car screeched slightly as she pulled to a stop in the designated “Employee Parking”. Her Mount Massive Asylum permit hanging from the rearview window. The last thing she needed was her car to turn up missing in this place. Grabbing up her bags one by one she exited the car. Grunting as she placed her backpack on her shoulders followed by the large duffle bag as she turned and saw a man in a black suit walking up to her. _ Administrative personnel no less _, she thought before his hand was extended to her. “Jeremy Blaire Miss Caughlier. I am the head of Mount Massive Asylum. I am glad to see you made it here safely. Please follow me and I will show you where your rooms will be.” His voice was straight to the point as he gave her had a hard grip and a rough shake. 

“Thank you, Sir,” she said politely not wanting to piss off the suit on the very first day of the job. He responded with a huff before turning and walked off without waiting for her to follow. Helene grabbed up the last of her bags and started to carry them. Everything she owned was stuffed into two duffle bags and a backpack...how sad was that? Three bags and that was it. That was all that she had in the world...in three bags. Giving her head a quick shake the thought was removed from her mind as she continued to follow Jeremy Blaire to the personnel/staff dormitories. 

The “dormitories” as he called them, were located just off the main administrative building. It consisted of a long rectangular building with two floors and heavy doors lined the walls. The room was half the size of her old bedroom and reminded Helene of an inmate's cell rather than a dormitory. The bed itself looked more like a prison cot than a bed. She sighed and placed her things down before she looked out of the barred window that allowed the setting sun to gleam through her room. “Apologies for such a small space. Renovations on the Asylum are still being conducted. For now, this is where you will sleep.” Helene could practically hear the _ ‘I don't give a shit I'm higher up than you’ _ tone in his voice as he spoke. 

Helene shook her head before letting her eyes continue their stare out the window. She found the scenery outside far more pleasant than her present company. It was safe to assume that Helene did not know the way Jeremy Blaire was looking at her in that moment. His eyes tracing the lines of her body slowly undressing her with his eyes. He wondered what her body looked like under those clothes. His mind continued to wander as he thought of the things that he would do to that body. Gripping her hair, his hand slapping her skin leaving a red handprint behind...his belt around her neck-- “SIR!” A guard ran up to him ripping him from his lewd thoughts. 

“What is it?” He asked clearly annoyed at the mental interruption as he turned to the guard. 

“We are having an issue with a patient.” 

“Which one?” Jeremy’s annoyance was clearly growing. A patient? He was being bothered by a problem with a patient? 

“Chris Walker-” The guard started breaking him from his trance of the beauty before him. 

“For god sakes didn’t you chain him up?” He turned snapping at the guard who instantly cowered. 

“Chained up?” Helene’s voice piped up as she looked over. They chained the patients here? She had become instantly appalled at the thought. 

“Unfortunately we have had to resort to--” He turned back to Helene as she crossed her arms over her chest. This action alone caused those supple breasts to be pushed upwards. Jeremy felt his pants tightening at this tantalizing temptation. “Harsher methods for this one patient.” He started trying to quickly recover from the temporary distraction. “Perhaps this will be your first test to see if you are good enough to be here,” He started wondering if she would be able to handle someone like Chris Walker. Even if she couldn't, perhaps it would provide him with an...opportunity...so to speak. 

Helene noticed the look that Jeremy was giving her. Even more so he was not subtle about the licking of his thin rat-like lips. His teeth gleaming in the light as he gazed upon her with a ravenous look. He was a disgusting man that she had no interest in being near more than she had to be. “I like challenges” she responded to him in a defiant manner that made him chuckle. Helene did not smile she simply groaned as she followed Jeremy along with the Guard to go to see this Chris Walker. 

The guard's keys jingled as he unlocked the door leading to the halls to the Male Ward. Helene could hear the inmates screaming in utter confusion, random obscenities, and pleas for help. One inmate charged the door making a deafening bang as his body slammed into the metal barrier between him and open hall. She was certain his body had exploded on impact from the sound of the thud it gave. “Don't be afraid Miss Caughlier. Just remember not to interact with them if you can help it. Never go in a cell alone--” Jeremy was cut off by another booming plea for help and she caught sight of a man being restrained and beaten with batons by several guards to try and restrain him. 

For a moment, Helene began to feel as if she was Clarice Starling. Walking the halls of the ward to where she would soon come face to face with her own Hannibal Lecter waiting for her behind the glass. 

What kind of bedlam had this place fallen into? More to the point...what had she fallen into? 

This was unlike any psychiatric "hospital" she had ever been in. The patients were treated like animals. The conditions of the hospital were par at best. This place was reminiscent of the past where patients were not given proper care. They were seen as monsters...inhuman and a stain on the earth. She could only wonder what horrors her eyes would see the further they walked into the ward. 

Helene saw a patient, a man who stood in a straight jacket merely wandering along throughout his cell. He was murmuring to himself softly. She could barely hear him over the other sounds of the ward that echoed around her. But when he passed the door what she heard broke her heart. He was muttering the Lord's Prayer. Helene would be the first to admit that she was not a religious person. Sure she believed that there was a god, but she did not speak to him as often as her devout family would have liked. But hearing this sad poor man praying to God for some kind of salvation...any kind of salvation from this horrible place...it tore at her from the inside. 

Helene was pulled from her thoughts as a sudden and profound guttural roar broke through the chaos. She couldn’t stop her body from jumping at the sound. It sounded like a wild animal filled with rage and pain. 

Jeremy saw the brief jump she had made which only caused a smirk to become deeply imprinted on his twisted face. Was the little bitch scared? The thought passed through his mind as his teeth ran over his lip. Good, he thought as he was growing rather pleased with himself. This nurse would be no better than the others. She will become too scared and unable to handle the patients. She will beg him to place her at a desk job somewhere in the asylum. Then, he would get what he wanted. He always did. He would have her right where he wanted her. Jeremy was already imagining it, just as he had before, her body against his, and the sounds she would make. Why would he be gentle with a body like that? Oh no, no, no, he would not be gentle. He would leave his mark all over her. His teeth biting into the supple flesh as his hands would grip tight leaving bruises on her milky skin. How he would use that body to his pleasure. Her cunt warming his cock as he would slam in and out in and out. 

“Mr. Blaire!” Helene exclaimed snapping him out of his daydreaming state. He would have to finish that thought at a later time. The chaotic sounds soon returned to his ears. They were close to Chris Walker’s cell. He could hear the large fists beating the door trying to get out. 

“Here comes your test...Nurse.” Jeremy stated in a tone that made Helene crawl in her skin. 

_ Dr. Lecter is waiting... _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this work thus far. This story has turned into a sort of writing therapy for me since my life has become very stressful lately. Thank you for the comments and liking it. 
> 
> If you enjoy my work please consider buying me a coffee and ko-fi.com/salemc

The door was heavy and bolted as it was made of thick steel. A door designed to keep the occupant of the room from leaving as well as protecting those outside. There was a small four by four window with steel wire running between the pains of glass. It was a room separated from the others by way of at least 50 feet. Down at the end of the long hall standing alone in its crushing solitude. 

Helene continued to follow Jeremy along with several more guards and a doctor. A large warning sign was plastered on the door. "CAUTION: The patient is extremely unstable. Do not enter this room alone. Only enter after occupant has been subdued. While the patient is subdued maintain a level of caution." How bad was this Chris Walker? Helene was starting to become more curious about the patient that she was about to meet. What happened to him and why was he treated with such protocol? 

A guard opened a slot by the door and aimed a long tranquilizer gun in which followed by a moment of silence as he aimed. The silence was then broken by the sound of the gun firing. The guard watched through the slot for a moment before closing it and turning to Jeremy. "Walker is sedated." He stated before taking out a large key and steel before placing it in the prison-like lock. With a heavy thud, the lock turned and the door was opened. Helene stood in shock as she beheld Chris Walker for the first time. 

The man was a giant, to say the least. Easily he stood close to 7 feet tall and weighed probably 300 pounds from the looks of it. Stocky figure with broad shoulders protruding gut and long thick muscled limbs. He had thick chains wrapped around his wrists and forearms that were crusted in blood and infection. 

There were mutilation marks on his forehead as well as along his nose. His lips bore several as well which continued to make the wheels of thought turn in Helene's mind. 

"Helene Caughlier meet Chris Walker," Jeremy said with a smirk, hoping to see the little bitch freak out or rub in fear. Walker was an ugly bastard in his mind. A brute and complete and utter lunatic. If anyone would frighten this woman it would be him. He was sure of it. 

However, Jeremy had greatly underestimated Helene Caughlier. "How long will the sedation last?" She asked turning to the Doctor. 

"About an hour." He stated as he started getting his gloves on. Helene was handed a pair and put them on immediately. 

"Those chains have caused infections. I need them removed so I can clean the wounds." She said instantly reverting to her medical mind. Jeremy felt his jaw slack a little as he watched her started to prep bandages and antibacterial creams. 

"What?" He felt himself ask himself more than anyone else in the room. 

"Unless you want this patient to die from.his infections then I suggest you do as I ask" she looked to Jeremy sternly. He gave a nod and the guards instantly began to unlock and unravel the chains. 

"This nurse is dead..." one said as they walked out. 

Helene walked up to Chris gently making sure she was not seen as a threat to him. "Chris?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes. Slowly they moved up and locked to hers. She could hear the deep heavy breathing. "My name is Helene. I'm going to clean your arms okay?" She kept her voice gentle and calm. She felt pity for this man. What he must have endured by these people and by his mind. He gave a sound that seemed to be a grunt of acknowledgment mixed in with the breathing. She picked up the alcohol wipes and looked up at him "it will sting". She stated before she slowly and carefully started to clean the wounds on his arms. If it hurt him he did not show it. Yet, his eyes were ever watchful of her. Like a hawk watching a mouse ready to strike at any moment. Seeing his now jagged and bloody fingers she couldn't help but feel a little sensation of fear running through her. Helene knew that Chris could rip her to pieces with the littlest effort if he wanted to. He probably wouldn't have felt any remorse afterward either. 

Carefully she applied the clean stark white bandages to the now clean wounds. His forearms were the size of hers combined if not bigger. Her hands hesitated as she felt a wisp of his hot breath caress the flesh of her exposed neck. Goosebumps appeared on her arms that were thankfully hidden by the long sleeves of her undershirt. His breath tickled her neck again causing a chain reaction shiver to run down her spine and spread through her veins. She needed to get away from him...fast. 

As the tape was placed down on the last bandage Helene was unsure of what happened next. All she knew was the heavy grip of Chris Walker's hand latching around her throat and the sound of the guards screaming for him to drop her. However, he made no move after that. He merely sat there on the edge of his bed with his hand clamped around her neck but added no pressure. 

He was testing her. 

Helene's eyes locked with Chris's as the staredown continued. She was on her knees between his looking up into those eyes. For some reason, Helene did not feel afraid. His breath was on her face and she could see his jagged teeth as his scarred lips parted. 

"Chris..." she murmured to him. "Please let me go. I won't hurt you." Helene tried to keep her voice calm as she looked up into those emotionless eyes. "Please let me go." 

"Aim" Jeremy stated causing Helene to tense 

"Don't shoot!" She exclaimed raising her voice as she felt the grip on her neck tightening ever so slightly. The pointed tips of his fingers digging into the back of her neck. She heard a low vibrating growl resonating from that barrelled chest. "Chris let me go. Please, they will shoot you if you don’t" she whispered to the hulking man who still held her at his mercy. She did not want them to hurt him. The man was already suffering enough as it was. 

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before the large fingers slowly unfurl from her neck. Helene felt a tad light-headed as she felt the air freely flowing into her again. Her brief moment of success with Chris was interrupted when he flung her to the floor as the sound of the tranquilizer gun firing echoed in the small cell. Helene landed on the floor with a hard thud as her spine bounced off the ground. Two sets of hands grabbed her up by her arms nearly yanking her as she was dragged out of the cell. As she passed him she noticed a very annoyed look on Jeremy's face. He had lost.

He never lost. Ever! How dare she make a fool of him!! Oh, she will pay. He would make her pay somehow...some way.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. I appreciate the views, the feedbacks, and kudos from all of you. If you like my stories please consider supporting me by buying me a coffee. ko-fi.com/salemc

The incident from the night before had spread through the facility like wildfire. The brave nurse who took on Chris Walker. On and on the gossip and rumors continued to flow from mouth to ear through the staff at the Asylum. 

Helene awoke that morning feeling very sore. Her back hurt from where she had impacted on the ground. That was not all too surprising due to how hard she hit. What did surprise her was as she was showering that morning she felt a sudden sting when she was washing the back of her neck. When stepping out of the shower she glanced into the fogged up mirror and seemed to notice four small puncture marks on her skin. Tentatively, she touched them only to realize where they had come from. Chris Walker's fingers. What had startled her was that these puncture marks were left but yet there was no bruise around her neck. 

Helene let out a sigh before she got dressed for the day. She was working with the general population of the Asylum today. She had no idea what would happen or who she might meet. To start her supervisor was having her assist the pharmacist in the passing out of medications. Looking into the mirror she adjusted her hair to hide the markings on the back of her neck. Once she found herself to be suitable, Helene walked out of her room to meet the Pharmacist. 

  
  
Much to Helene’s surprise the patients she was seeing were far more “calm” than the ones she had seen the night before. Then again they were probably all drugged out of their mind to where they were compliable. However, medication time was still overseen by several guards who had their batons out as well as guns and tasers on their belts. 

One by one the patients would walk up to the window, the pharmacist would hand Helene the little paper cup with the meds and a plastic cup that held some water. Carefully she would take the meds and hand the cups to the patents. She smiled at them gently which was a shock to most of them. Probably because they had not been smiled at in quite some time. And yet here was this red-haired nurse, a female nurse, giving them smiles and being kind to them. “Here you are--” She said before stating their name rather than just shoving the medications at them. She would watch them take the medications and then gently ask them to open their mouths and check to make sure they had taken them. Her kindness seemed to lighten the mood of many of the patients and made them more cooperative with the guards. Needless to say, the staff was rather stunned. 

One of the more “troublesome patients” was a man named Dennis. He stood in line hugging himself as he was openly having conversations with what seemed like multiple people. He wore grayish-blue patient scrubs, his skin was pale and he had brown eyes with no hair.    
  
“ **Look at the pretty lady--** ”   
  


** _Oh, hush up Timmy. Ain't no time for looking at ladies _ **

_ Sh-she seems nice.  _

** _Both of ye shut up!_ **

Helene quickly gathered that he had a clear case of DID or MPD. “Good morning Dennis,” She said politely to the man who seemed to be very wary of his surroundings. 

“Good morning.” He said replying in his voice rather than the voices of his personalities. 

“Are you ready for your Medications?” Helene asked keeping her voice in the gentle tone. 

** _“I ain't taking NO pills lady!” _ **

_ P-pa that isn't nice.  _

_ _

** _Oh, shut up you little wet belly. _ **

**“Id take them if she stays nice to us” **

“May I ask your name” she asked of the younger sounding personality. 

**“My name is Timmy.” **

“Well Timmy, if I hand you the medications will you take them on your own? I promise no one will force you.” 

** _How can you make such a promise? Its happened before dumb bitch” _ **

_ “PA!”  _

“Because if they tried I will punch them in their face. Is that a reasonable response Pa?” She asked with a smirk seeing his eyes watching her curiously. 

** _“S’pose it is.” _ ** The voices died down as Dennis reached out to take the medication and swallowed them with little water. 

“Thank you.” She said keeping a smile on her face as Dennis was then carted away by a guard. 

** _“You ain’t gonna last long miss Helene.” _ ** “Pa,” said with a chuckle as he was walked off. Helene shook her head gently as he was given a rough yank. 

“He is right you know,” The pharmacist said as he crossed his arms. Helene couldn't believe these people. Here the patients were cooperating, taking their medications, not causing any problems, and yet she was seen as someone who wouldn't last here? She was starting to think the staff was more mental than the patients. When was it a crime to be kind to a human being? Especially people who had been mistreated for god knows how long. She shook her head once more as the line progressed and the medications were handed out. Till only two cups remained. 

A man by the name of Billy came and accepted his medications silently and without fuss. William Hope was a tall man, well built, blue eyes, and had no hair much like the vast majority of these patients. Helene assumed that this must have been a way to control lice from spreading. Billy was quiet despite his size. She could see bulging veins and scarring all over his arms and other parts of exposed skin that she could see. “Open please?” Helene asked as she took a step forward placing her gloved fingers on his chin and jaw so she could look into his mouth. As she did this Billy kept her eyes locked onto her the entire time. She could have sworn he did not blink once during this. 

The cool latex covering her fingers caressed his skin as she looked into his mouth making sure the pills were gone. She smiled at him as she pulled away from him but those eyes did not leave her. “Thank you, Billy” she stated as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. Her smile confused him. How could anyone smile in this place? But her smile seemed to be contagious. His lips pressed into the slightest smile only for it to disappear as he was yanked off to his cell. It angered Helene how they were just yanked away. Some of them had been yanked so hard away from her she thought their shoulders would pop out of place. She sighed heavily before turning to receive the final medications. 

Her final patient of the morning came up and patiently waited for his medications. Helene immediately noticed the bright red band around his wrist which stated in bold black lettering “ALLERGY LATEX”. Quickly she discarded the latex gloves that she wore and gathered up a pair of non-latex ones. The last thing she wanted was this patient breaking out into hives or worse. The material gave a distinct snap against her wrists once they were on. “That sounded like it hurt,” a smooth and suave sounding voice reached her ears. She finally looked up to take in the man attached to the voice. 

He was a stocky man and quite tall. His eyes were piercing and seemed to look into her soul. He had the slightest crop of black hair at the top of his head and a very toothy grin. 

Patient 196...Eddie Gluskin. 

Eddie stared down at the small nurse that was before him with a smirk pulling at his lips. He had seen how she had interacted with Billy and it intrigued him. “Good morning, Eddie” Helene stated politely with that kind smile. A smile she used with every patient. 

“You are a beautiful one.” He said causing Helene to blush deeply as she looked up into those bright eyes. 

“Thank you, Eddie, that is very sweet of you.” Her words seemed to make Eddie stand taller as his ego swelled from the tone of her voice. This nurse liked him. He did not pay mind to the medications for he knew what to do by now. He had been taking these medications like clockwork three times a day, morning, noon and at dinner. He would pick up the cup place the pills in his mouth and then swallow the water. Like a well-trained zombie. However, it was different now. There was a lady present to watch him. He took the pills dutifully like always except, unlike the others, he opened his mouth for her before she even had to ask. He wanted her to touch him like she did the others. 

Sure enough, she stepped closer and placed her gloved fingers on his chin and jaw. However, she had to stand on her toes to look into his mouth. Eddie was much taller than her. As she did this Eddie caught a whiff of her lavender-scented body wash. It filled his senses seemingly overtaking him only to calm him. He would now forever associate this smell with Nurse Helene. “Good job Eddie,” she stated with a smile and stepped back from him. He instantly frowned as she did so. He did not want her to walk away. He wanted her close to him at all times! HE wanted her! 

“Come on Gluskin” the guards took hold of his arms causing Eddie to tense instantly. “Time to go ba--” THe guard quickly grunted in pain rather loudly as Eddie had elbowed him in his nose. 

“Don’t touch me!” Helene watched as Eddie practically exploded into a fit of fear and rage. The calm suave man was now gone. “I won’t let you!” He shoved the other guard off of him “I know what you do! I won’t go back I won’t!” He shouted louder as several guards piled onto him but he was easily able to throw them off of him. Landing several punches to guts and faces. “I won’t let you! I won’t let you hurt me!” 

Helene grabbed up a sedative in a syringe before running up to Eddie. “Eddie!” She shouted trying to gain his attention. “Eddie calm you are safe Eddie!” She wanted him to listen to her. She did not want to use the sedative unless she had too. She did not want to lose any trust she might have had with any of the onlooking patients. 

To Helene’s surprise, Eddie ran to her quickly dropping to his knees before her with a thud as his strong large arms wrapped around her waist. The larger man clung to her like a terrified child. “Please don’t let them!” He begged her as his breathing was now erratic. “Don’t let them rape me!” He hugged her closer and tighter as he continued to beg while more guards came closer. Helene’s arms wrapped around his larger frame trying to calm him. If, that was even possible at this point. 

What had happened to Eddie? 

“It’s okay Eddie,” she said softly. “It’s okay” she repeated as her hand caressed the tuft of hair on his head. “Come one,” she said trying to get him to his feet “No one is going to hurt you” her words echoed in his ears as she looked into his eyes before a thick black baton latched around his neck followed by large arms yanking Eddie away from her. “Don’t hurt him!!” She shouted only to be grabbed from behind. She failed trying to get to Eddie begging the guards not to hurt him. 

“Easy there little firecracker,” a voice said as she felt a prick in her neck. “There we go calm now sweetheart calm now.” 

“NOoooooo” she begged as the sedative she had in her hand had now been used on her. Her vision was blurred as her legs gave out. She could see Eddie looking on in fear as she was slipping away. 

“There we go, you have had quite the day. I think you need some rest.” 

  
  
“Everything alright Trager?” Asked one of the guards. 

“Everything is fine Daniels, move alone I’ve got it covered from here.” Helene felt herself being lifted “Come on sweet thing lets get you back to your room.” She looked up trying to see the man who was carrying her only for her vision to go black as she felt a hand groping her bottom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID-Dissociative identity disorder
> 
> MPD-multiple personality disorder


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains highly graphic content related to sexual assault. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you know it I do not own it. 
> 
> If you like my content please consider buying me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/salemc. It really helps me out to survive as a writer.

The wicked hands of Dr. Rick Trager was all she could feel as her body was practically immobile. Helene would fall in and out of consciousness only to surface from the darkness with his hands even further over her body. She was trying desperately to fight the effects of the sedative that had penetrated her system. She had no idea how long she had been under the first time, for all she knew was Trager was now above her. 

“There, there now” that voice stated as he removed her shoes. His hands moved along her skin as her socks were the next thing to go. He was toying with her, she knew that much, for despite her blurred vision she could see a gleam in his eyes. “Hmmmmmm such dainty feet. You take good care of yourself.” He stated more to himself than to her as his hand ran along her feet. “That's good, Many of the people here forgo the simplest practices of self-care” He mused as his hands wandered more causing her heart rate to increase. “No wonder we are surrounded by imbeciles and wackos.” He had moved one of her legs over his lap. Helene could have sworn she felt a bulge growing beneath her calf as his hand wandered higher. “Oh my, my, such lovely legs.” 

Helene let out a slurred whimper as she tried to push his hand off of her. Sadly it was to no avail. “No, no,” Trager said as he brushed her hand away laying it back down at her side. “Just relax my dear.” He smirked and chuckled leaning down closer to her. “You are quite the nurse, Helene.” She could smell his breath as the hot air splashed over her face. 

Trager’s hand wandered along like a snake. Slithering slowly upwards till it vanished under her shirt. Much like the slithering creature his hand sought out warmth. Helene gasped and sobbed as she felt his nails dragging along her abdomen. “Such soft skin, unmarked...” his voice purred deeply as he licked his teeth. Much like Jeremy Blaire, Trager reminded her of a ravenous rat, those ugly twisted teeth ready to devour her flesh. His hips drew closer as he now lay between her legs. She could feel his weight crushing her. She turned her head away as she smelled that disgusting stench that was his breath. She tried desperately to use her weaken hands to push him off. “Now,” he emphasized with a weight to his voice. “Now, stay still.” She slammed her hand down to her side as his hand all but crushed her wrist in his grip. 

A long and wet tongue crawled past the lips that were now upturned in a disgusting smirk. The sounds of distress grew as she felt the tongue slide along her neck and throbbing vein. Left behind was a long line of thick slippery saliva. He loved how the sounds grew as he got closer to her mouth. “Mmmmmmm” he vibrated “Excited little minx aren’t you?” Trager chuckled as he grabbed hold of her jaw and face forcing her mouth open not just from the force of his grip but the sheer strength behind it. Helene all but screamed as he forced his tongue into her mouth. The wet slippery organ moved about her mouth like a worm. He seemed to thrive from her sounds as his growing cock pressed into her thigh. 

Oh god, she thought, she was going to be raped! The thoughts passed through her mind rapidly as she was trying to prepare herself for what might happen. She contemplated what if’s. What if she was to be raped? What would happen? Would any of these people even care? 

Tears slid down her face like hot rain burning her skin as they trickled down. Finally, Trager removed his tongue from her mouth leaving behind long strings of spit connecting her mouth to his. “Mmmmm” he licked his lips much like a cat that had just eaten a fat canary. “Your mouth tastes good. I wonder what else does.” That smirk appeared again as his hand once more slithered along her body. Only this time...it wasn't going up. Her breathing increased as panic set in. Her body felt on fire as she was hyperventilating. She cried out slurringly as his fingers finally cupped her. Those devil fingers now massaging her through her pants. Her legs tried closing only to be slapped hard. “Keep those juicy thighs open sweetheart. The more you cooperate the less it will hurt.” He growled as he slapped her thighs again making it sting more. He continued to caress and grope her hard making her whimper and cry. 

The hot tears fell harder as her eyes now stung. Why? Why?! The question continued over and over in her mind as she had to lay there suffering at the hands of a man who dared call himself a doctor! A man who was supposed to save people not harm! What did this place do to people! People who were supposed to protect and save turning into savage and crazed beasts!

“I am going to use this body” Trager growled heavily. Oh no...oh god no...Helene begged god to save her as his hand's wen to remove her pants. 

WHACK!! 

A large item slammed into Trager’s head with a sickening sound. The man cried out like a wounded animal as he held his head while falling from the bed. Helene heard a harsh thud as he hit the floor. “Wicked, fowl, manipulative man!” A new voice called out as he hit Trager again before picking him up and throwing him out of the room. The door closed and the new figure sighed heavily as he turned back to Helene. He was bald, pudgy, and bore a cross on the front of his black uniform. Who was this man? Why was he here? More and more questions arose in her head. Not that Helene wasn’t thankful for him coming to her aid, but how did he know? “Shhhhh,” he said as he walked over to her. “You are safe now my child.” The voice was oddly calming for her. Gentle like a father calming a scared toddler. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed and wiped her face of her tears. As well as any traces of the wicked man's saliva. 

“You have nothing to fear anymore my daughter.” His hand pressed to her forehead as he tried to ease her. “You are the chosen one. The Angel who lays trapped in hell waiting to be set free. You will be safe for our time is close upon us. Keep your wits about you and be diligent my child. Our lord is coming and he will be the savior of us all.” 

What bible-thumping babble was this man spewing? Was he the Chaplin of the Asylum or was he a patient? Helene couldn't figure out the answer to her question if she tried. The lines between sanity and insanity were blurring and fading with every waking moment she spent in this place. The people of this place seemed to be more insane than the patients they were attending. She thought back to the man in the straightjacket muttering the lord's prayer. He was calm and quiet but fearful as he heard the sounds of his fellow “prisoners” being beaten by the clubs, fists, and boots of the guards. People who were supposed to be the safe keepers were taking advantage of their power and using it against those who were meek and meager. 

The doctors themselves seemed neither to care about the patient's welfare nor helping them. The more she had pondered on this thought the more she wondered what was going on in this place. She had wandered into Bedlam in the purest sense of the term. Bedlam 

Helene felt the blanket coming up to rest under her chin as the man above her tucked her in like a child. He was humming some strange Hymn that she had never heard before. “Trust in yourself, my child. Have faith, hold no fear, and all shall be revealed.” He said before he took a seat as Helene’s vision began to blur for the final time. The man bearing the cross on his chest watched over Helene as she fell into a state of unconsciousness. 

He had been secretly watching the nurse since she had stepped foot into this wicked place. She was a kind honest soul who treated the sick and the meek with kindness and a gentle hand. Even amid fear, when she had been confronted by the strength of Chris Walker, she fought the guards to not hurt the man. She had faced down the giant man much like David with his slingshot. However, her slingshot and rock were her gentleness. He had seen her with the one named Eddie Gluskin, a man who was very much in need of salvation, she cared for him and tried to keep him from harm. She was the savior of this place along with their salvation brought by the hands of their lord, The Walrider. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and the support you are showing this story. Apologies for the delay in updating I just finished with Midterm Exams at University. 
> 
> If you like my content please consider buying me a coffee and supporting me as a creator. Every little bit counts. ko-fi.com/salemc

Screams echoed in her ears as she seemed to be falling. Continuously falling in a black abyss not being able to tell if it was falling down...or up.  _ You are the angel...the chosen one... _ The words of the strange man echoed in the blackness as she continued her fall. It seemed to go on for an eternity as the screams whipped past her like gushes of air past her ears. 

Finally, she landed hard in what seemed like a pool of black water. Desperately her weak arms and legs tried to get her to the surface as the water around her slowly suffocated her. She flailed frantically in a more determined desperation. She needed air! Her lungs were burning as they fought against her like an addict desperate for a fix of that sweet oxygen. 

Eventually, her legs started to tire out as her arms stopped working. There was no light around her only deep depressing darkness. Her body was giving up and Helene was sure she would drown. She continued to float in the blackness as all time seemed to stop. 

Suddenly, a high pitched sound echoed in her ear. It was eerie like a silent screech followed by the sound of wind moving past. It was drawing closer and closer. However, Helene couldn’t see and her heart continued to race as the sound kept getting closer. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed ahold of her. With a great force, she was pulled upwards almost as if she was flying. 

Seemingly out of nowhere she felt her lungs rapidly filling with air making her light-headed. She felt high from the sudden intake. Her head was swirling as she was headed towards a bright light. She saw a figure surrounded in black fog. Muscles bulging...long limbs...claw-like fingers.

The light was blinding her now almost to the point of pain. A high pitched ringing hit her ears as she was thrown into the brightness. Was this death? Had she died? 

The light consumed her as the ringing died out. Shapes and forms seemed to come into place. Soon colors followed and she started to realize she was in her room. The sun was shining brightly from her window as she heard the morning birds singing. Her vision was blurry however that wasn't the issue. Her body was still very weak from the sedatives and her head was killing her. "Try not to move" the voice from before echoed softly as if he was far away. "You are still trying to metabolize the sedative." His voice was calming as he continued to attend to her. Wiping away the droplets of sweat from her forehead like a father to a child. 

“Who-” her voice slurred slightly as her mouth was still heavy. She wanted to ask him who he was? Why was he here? What on earth was going on? The man gently lifted her head as he helped her to drink some water. The cooling sensation down her throat was almost intoxicating. 

“Slowly my child, slowly,” he said gently before taking the cup away and wiping any traces of water from her mouth. “I am Father Martin Archimbaud” he stated almost passionately. “I will keep you safe, my child. Sleep.” he said as he tucked her in again. 

“But--” she tried to argue with him as she desperately wanted to move but he tucked her in further preventing her from doing so. 

“Sleep,” he said again as he started to sing some strange Hymn and her eyes started to close again the more he sang. Her head laid back as she stared at the ceiling listening to him sing more and more. The colors blended as the darkness took over. However, this time, she slept peacefully. 

Meanwhile, it was medication time. The absence of Nurse Helene was noticed by all of the patients. They liked the kind smiling nurse. When they did not see her many feared that she had been “disposed” of. Something that was not uncommon in this place. However, it causes a sense of melancholy to pass through the patents as they received their medications. Yet some were not quite about it. 

Eddie had immediately noticed the missing nurse. HIS missing nurse. “Here are your meds Gluskin,” the Pharmacist said shoving them into his hands. The instant the two little dixie cups were placed into his hand they started to shake. His fingers closed up in a tight fist breaking the cups into a crumbled state. The water seeped out of the spaces between his fingers only to fall to the floor. The pills had more or less become dust in his immense grip. Billy stood behind Eddie this time watching the man. He took a step back sensing what was to take place next. He had heard Gluskin nonstop talking about the red-haired nurse. He was now angry because she was not there. “YOU take the medication!” Eddie shouted as he punched the pharmacist in the face with the hand that crushed the pills. 

He shoved the crushed cup with the powdered dust into his mouth practically choking the man. The guards acted quickly to pull Eddie off of the man as he continued to try and shove the paper cup with the crush pills further down his throat. The horrific gagging sound filled the room as the patients started to riot. One guard finally had no choice but to taze Eddie. 

The massive body of Eddie started to convulse as 5000 volts ran through his body. He fell to the floor as he continued to shake as the repeatedly electrocuted him. Billy watched as he was now being forced by the guards back. 

“Are you all out of your mind!” He heard one of the scientists come up to them. BIlly looked to the men in the plastic bodysuits as they stood over Eddie. “Get Hope to the Morphogenic engine at once! Get Gluskin back to his cell. You jeopardize this patient who is one of--” Billy could no longer hear as he was dragged off to the depths of this place. But unbeknownst to the scientists, he was able to do something they hadn’t imagined yet. A smirk softly came to his features as he was placed in the engine. He struggled as always when the tubes and things were plugged into him. But as he started to fade away he saw the creature that had possessed him. The creature that he was beginning to learn how to control, the Walrider. 

Billy could see through its eyes as it seamlessly glided through the place. Creeping under doors and passing through walls. He was searching for something and he would not stop till he found it. He saw the priest, Father Martin, sitting in a room. The Walrider crept into the room startling the priest for a moment before it loomed over the sleeping body of Helene.    
  
“Merciful heavens” Father Martin exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. His hands clasped together in prayer as he fell to his knees at the sight of his lord and savior. However, the Walrider paid the priest no mind as he seemed to loom over Helene as she continued to lay in her drug-induced sleep. His face cocked to the side as it leaned in closer trying to examine her. “She will be safe under my care. I can promise you that” Father Martin vowed to his lord as the creature took note of Helene’s eyes opening. It lasted for only a moment as the blue iris’s were revealed behind the long lashes. They glanced up at him as he stared back only to see her eyes close once more as she fell back into sleep. A long but soft purr like sound was omitted by the creature before it looked to Father Martin. “I promise you. She will remain safe under my care.” He stared at Father Martin for a moment before vanishing as quickly as he came. “Oh, my child you are the chosen one...” 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have given support to this story and me as a creator. If you like my content please help support me as an author by buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/salemc.

Helene awoke early the next morning by the rays of the sun peeking through the barred window. Father Martin had gone but her room was locked up. She started to wish the drugs were still in effect as she started to remember. She did not want to remember. 

Helene's mind started to race as she could still feel Trager's Hands wandering along her body. Those hands...with their long gangly fingers gripping and caressing her. That tongue slipping into her mouth like a vile serpent wanting to poison her. 

Slowly she stood from the bed only to fall back onto it as her knees gave out for a moment. She gave a heavy exasperated sigh as she laid her face into her hands. She felt as if tears would come for she felt the stinging feeling tingling behind her eyelids. With a deep breath, she made the effort to stand again to which she was successful this time. Once she had her footing, Helene made her way to the tiny joined bathroom. Only after she was sure the door to her room was locked tight. Once inside the bathroom, she locked the door before removing her clothes and tossing them into the trash. Maybe she could have them burned in the cremation room of the morgue. 

Nearly ripping the sliding door open she yanked the knobs into the on position allowing the water to come billowing out of the showerhead. Steam quickly filled the room as she stood under the water. She felt her skin burning at first from the temperature before it adjusted. She wanted the feeling of Trager’s hands to be burned from her skin without a trace of it left behind. Picking up the body wash and loofa she instantly started to scrub. Her skin was becoming bright red, not just from the water, but from the rough and feverish scrubbing of the course sponge. Her hand continued to caress the loofa against her skin causing more and more redness to appear. Her hand gripped the sponge tighter as she started to feel tears falling from her eyes only to mix with the water that had covered her face. 

She felt dirty and sullied. While the act had not been fully consummated the near preparation of it was enough to reduce the once strong nurse to a crumbling mass of tears. She sank to the floor, letting the waterfall onto her to continue to wash her body and in the hopes to clear her mind of the experience. She embraced herself as she tried to control her breathing as her lungs burned from hyperventilating. 

She could hear the sound of the alarm from her watch in the other room signaling it was time for her to return to her duties. With a heavy sigh, she smoothed her hair back as she reached up and turned the water off. She dried off, washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth before dressing in her scrubs. Taking a breath she sighed as she tucked the loose strands of her red hair behind her ears so she held the facade of a put-together person. 

Nothing is wrong...nothing is wrong...everything is fine... **EVERYTHING IS FINE.**

She continued that mantra as she walked out of her bedroom and out into the hall. The sounds of the asylum reached her ears greeting her like an old friend. The personnel staff stared at her as she came down to the pharmacy where the line as waiting. 

“About time you came back” The pharmacist scolded softly, even though he knew what had happened, he was still giving her a little bit of a hard time. 

“I am sorry for my absence,” she stated trying to keep the guise of her once confident self. She placed a smile on her face as she turned to face the patients as they came up one by one like the little soldiers they were. Left, right, stop, take your medicine, and off you go. Left, right, stop...take your medicine and off you go. This continued down the line as she started to see some familiar faces. Dennis was rather calm today for she did not hear the excessive rambling between Pa and the brothers that day. He bore the markings of the electroshock on his temples. The poor man was still undergoing that horrific treatment. Helene was perturbed at the idea that this supposed “Modern asylum” still saw the need to perform treatments of old that were proven to hold no medical benefits. 

Of course the only benefit this place was concerned about was keeping patients subdued. 

“Hello Dennis,” she said gently so she would not startle the poor man. God only knows the trauma he went through. She carefully placed the cup into his limp hand and helped hold the shaking appendage as she raised it to his lips. His eyes looked at her with a gentle thanks as he ate the pills followed by the small shot of water. The guards were, for once, gentle with Dennis. It seemed a few did have some sense of humanity left to give to these patients. 

Left, right, stop, take your meds...left, right, stop, take your meds...the patients looked more and more like mentally and emotionally exhausted zombies. What had happened while she was gone in her drugged up stopper? Helene started to forget about her ordeal that took place over the last day. She was now determined to get at least one patient to smile. At least one.

Helene let out a deep sigh and grabbed up one of the last two medications. William “Billy” Hope...the man in question stood before her. A silent statue as always with his eyes staring at her like a hawk watching a mouse. “Good morning Billy,” she said softly as she looked up at him with a gentle smile. Please smile, please...just...a bit? 

Helene let out a sigh as Billy’s marble sculpted face didn’t move not one stupid fucking inch. Not that she would blame him if he ever smiled again. How could anyone smile in this fucking insane bedlam horror house. She thought back to Chris Walker, a man chained up like a monster and who behaved like a monster but...again...who could blame him? People who are treated like monsters eventually become monsters. 

“You are not smiling” 

Helene’s head never snapped up so fast. Did-did he just-TALK? She looked up and locked her eyes to Billy. Who, NOW, smiled before taking his medications only for the smile to disappear as he was dragged off for his...treatmeant. 

What treatment? ...The word seemingly brought a sense of horror to her. Treatment in this place did not mean actual treatment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who follow and support this story. If you like my content please consider buying me a Coffee at ko-fi.com/salemc. It really helps to support me as an author when I am struggling.

As Billy had been removed from her sights by the guards she looked down and saw one more set of paper cups. The perfect circular white pills gleamed up at her as the words rang in her head. “Allergy Latex” as she remembered the bright red wrist band. Immediately she disposed of the latex gloves and grabbed the last of the non-latex. She would have to find another box before the lunchtime medications. Once the gloves had been put on she picked up the thin paper cups in her hands. The medications on the left and the water in the right. Turning to face the man in question, one Eddie Gluskin, Helene nearly crushed the cups into her hands at the sight of him. Horrific rashes were on his face around his mouth along with a multitude of bruises. “The-FUCK?!” Helene’s sudden and vulgar outburst created a stir throughout all in the medication room. “What-Eddie-What-” She stuttered in horror as she put the little cups down and examined his face.    
  
Even though his face was horrifically sore, Eddie smiled, his nurse was back and touching him again. He savored the touch hoping that one day there would be no rubber boundary between the two. Or any boundaries for that matter. Those stark blue eyes locked onto her relishing in the fact that she was concerned for him. He liked her attention. He liked it greatly. 

“Who wore latex around you” she made a huff like sound of anger that nearly had him chuckling. This little nurse was a feisty one indeed. “Where had you been my dear nurse?”    
  
“Huh?” She looked up now having been snapped out of her little anger mode.    
  
“You were gone.” He asked pressing the matter a little more.    
  
“I had become sick, Eddie,” she said hoping that the lie would pass. “The food here is not that great.” She felt bad for lying and so effortlessly too. But she felt the need to spare Eddie what had happened. He didn’t need to know...

But the look in Eddie's eyes told Helene he didn't quite believe her despite how good she was at lying. Apparently...not good enough. Eddie's eyes stared at her skeptically with a "hmm" that resonated in his barreled chest. 

Before he could speak again, Helene had grabbed a tube of cream to help allergic breakouts and rashes. Her "non-latex" gloves gently lathered the cream on his face and around his mouth. She paid extra attention to his rather seductive lips to make sure that not a trace of the cream would be able to enter his mouth. 

Helene stopped moving her hand as Eddie gazed at her out of the corner of his eye as he tilted his head. A smirk appeared on his lips as his gaze darkened all the while the smirk deepened making him seem even more devilishly handsome. He was savoring the closeness that she had bestowed upon him. Her hands moving along his skin causing him to grow hot with a deep yearning. 

As her gloved fingers opened his mouth and saw even more rashes inside he began to contemplate things about his dear nurse.    
  
He noticed how milky and supple her skin was. Clean, pure, and a stark contrast to the wild fiery red hair she had. Her lovely eyes, green like bottle glass, stared up at him. Seeing them filled with concern for him both intrigued and warmed his heart...what heart he had left. However, part of him was turned on by the idea of this woman wanting to care about him. Would she want to care for him in...other means? Eddie wanted to pin her to the floor with those supple milky thighs, as he fantasized they would be, wrapped around his hips. He wanted her to be only for him. 

Eddie?" Helene's voice snapped him out of the deep recesses of his mind. He was rather upset at being pulled from the fantasy only to see his medications awaiting him. "I'm sorry but you have to take them..." she said gently placing them into his hand. "If you be a good boy I might come join you during recreational time later today." 

"If I am a "good boy" as you say I think I will want more than just your time." He smirked devilishly as he downed the pills and then the water. "I may just want more..." he hinted before he was grabbed up roughly by the guards. "Unhand me!" 

"Do you want to be tasered like last time Gluskin?" 

"Tasered?!" Helene gasped at the idea of Eddie writhing on the floor practically being electrocuted. "You tasered him??" She was beginning to feel the anger welling up inside of her. 

“Miss,” the guard started “He had become riled up and we could not calm him down. He assaulted the pharmacist and was causing chaos among the patients. We had no choice but to use alternative means to subdue him.” 

“Alternative...means.” She repeated between gritted teeth as her hands gripped tightly. 

Everything was becoming too much. Far, far too much. From nearly being raped by a “Doctor” after he had SUBDUED her via the tranquilizer, the strange yet kindly “Priest” and now hearing more of the ghastly and absurd ways they were treating the patients. Helene was about ready to snap. Someone had to know what was going on...someone had to put a stop to it all. 

Taking a deep breath, she unclenched her hands as they were now shaking from the pressure of her grip. The guards then gripped Eddie by his arms and escorted him along. Escorted...Helene could have laughed as she looked up and caught Eddie’s gleaming eyes that were locked onto her for the last time as he was taken into the darkened hallway. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know it I do not own it. Thank you to all who have been such a big supporter of my works. If you like my content please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/salemc 
> 
> Thank you all and have a safe and wonderful holiday season.

Helene felt a stabbing in her chest as hot as a burning iron. The more she tried to fight it the hotter it seemed to burn. Follow them, the feelings seemed to tell her. Follow in the direction they took them. Eddie...Billy...dragging them off into whatever form of Hell this place offered. A hell created by Murkoff and Jeremy-fucking-Blaire. A deep inhale filled her lungs with fresh air before she exhaled only to start to walk off down the hallway. Down the rabbit hole, she would go.

This hall leads away from the wards where the general populous was kept. Even Chris Walker, despite his solitude in the farthest depths of this ward, he was still kept here. Why were they continuously taking Billy and Eddie down into this place? What was down here? Helene was starting to feel responsible for them. She was a nurse and they were patients that she cared for.

The hall lead away from the wards were the general populous was kept. Even Chris Walker, a man kept in solitude at the deepest part of that ward, he was still kept there despite his high-security patient status. It made Helene wonder what all was kept down here if not patients far worse than Chris Walker.

The closer she got the more she could hear Eddie screaming and shouting. "I KNOW YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU WILL DO TO ME! UNHAND ME!" Her heart wrenched as she heard Eddie's desperate screaming as he was trying to get away from them. Eddie was a man of significant size and yet he was unable to getaway. She could hear the fear in his voice as he continued to shout. Rape...rape...rape...her heart sunk deep in her chest freezing at the words. Had Eddie been raped? If so...by who?

Helene continued along down the hallway that was slowly becoming less and less decrepit and far more...updated. Sanitation stations, long rows of rubber halls. What in the hell was going on here? She peeked around the corner and saw men in biohazard suits dragging Eddie into an elevator and going down...down...down...down. Glancing first to the left and then to the right she charged forth once the coast was clear. She frantically pressed on the button of the elevator. She noted what floor it came from and followed. And down she went down...down...down. Down the rabbit hole, she would go. What would be awaiting her she wondered? Surely there would be no Mad Hatter along with the March Hare and Dormouse waiting for her. There would not be an obscure decorated table with chipped cups and teapots lining the endlessly long table.

No, she was not Alice and this was not Wonderland. She was not going down the rabbit hole. No talking flowers or animals were singing about shoes and ships and sealing wax...cabbages and kings. Her rabbit hole was an endless route to hell. A hell that she would have to face and fight if she wanted to come out alive.

The elevators ding sent chills through her as the doors opened to reveal a stark white and sterile looking hall. Her breathing continued to increase despite her attempts to stay calm. She was afraid as she stepped out of the elevator that had been her haven from what lay beyond. She crept along the hall trying to make it seem like she belonged there. The staff seemed to not give her any second glances for she was staff. She kept her back straight and walked with a facade of confidence just to get through to where she needed to go. What was this place? With all the decontamination zones it reminded her of something out of an outbreak kind of movie.

Walking beyond another door she was shocked the security man had even let her through. Then again he was busy chatting with a scientist to notice her. She was either very lucky or everyone around her was completely stupid. She looked over and saw what looked like a giant observation room. With pods of some kind and several screens flashing over and over with colors and Rorschach blots. She heard the sounds of Eddie being pulled along by no less than four scientists. He was crying out, shouting things at them as he tried to getaway. He was scared and angry all at the same time. "I knew it was coming. You filthy fucking machines! You fucking machines!"

Machines? The pods? Was that what he was talking about? No! No, not again. No! No! Jack-booted fucks, I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been... Help! Help me! Help me, they're going to rape me! Rape! Rape!"

Helene wanted to run to him and help. To knock the scientists off of him. Her eyes happened to glance away only to see another person in a pod. Her eyes widened as she saw Billy. He was in a tube one like they were trying to put Eddie. He had multiple tubes in his throat, and several more attached to him as he was bent and a strange angle with his arms and hands behind him. What was happening? What was this machine and why were Billy and Eddie in them? Looking up she noticed the Rorschach images moving faster and over and over. She couldn't help but become sucked in for a moment before she had to start rapidly blinking due to a pain that was forming into her head.

Helene couldn't even scream it was hurting so bad. A high pitched screech was forming in her ears. Not even clapping her hands over her head and ears helped with the sound. She fell to her knees knocking something over only for it to clang loudly on the cold floor. "Who's there?!"

This alone was enough to snap Helene from her state of pain. She looked about panting heavily as she tried to get up and runoff. But the images kept flashing in her head as she tried to get out of there. Her feet were loose and wobbly but she kept going trying to find the way she came in. Where was it? Where was it?! She stumbled around for a few minutes before ripping the door open only to see a doctor in a hazmat suit with no mask on. "Now what do we have here..."

Helene cried out as an object connected with her skull causing her to fall forward onto the floor with a hard thud. "Well seems as if one of the regular staff got a bit too curious."

"What do we do with her sir?"

"It seems as if Mr. Waylon Park will have company in the Morphogenic engine."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for being so patient with me. School has started again and between work and school, I do not really have any days off. So I am trying to keep up on a writing schedule and hoping to update more. Thank you again for all the support. 
> 
> If you like my content please support me at ko-fi.com/salemc. Every bit helps to support me as a writer. 
> 
> Disclaimer; If you know it I do not own it.

_ Wake up... _ _   
_ _   
_ Helen’s head bobbed up and down, back and forth. Her eyes felt heavy almost incapable of opening. A sharp pain burned at the back of her head as if she had been split open. 

_ Wake up... _

A voice echoed in her ears but, it sounded far off and muffled as if it was underwater. Who were they? Where were they? But more to the point...where was she? “Wake up” The voice was suddenly much louder as a sharp sting hit her right cheek. “Come now nurse open your eyes.” Another sharp sting was felt only this time she heard the sound of a slap echoing. “I said wake up Nurse  Caghlier .” She managed to get her eyes open, but only partially, and the lights stung her eyes like thousands of needles. However, despite this, she could still make out shapes and some darker colors. A figure was standing in front of her but she couldn’t tell who. All she could tell was that it was a man based on the voice. He was also wearing something blue that came up around his face. A hazmat suit perhaps? “Finally cooperating I see.” He sounded so smug as he drew closer to her. His hands were on either side of the chair looming over her like a predator. “Now, tell me, how did you get all the way down here?” His voice dropped an octave as he tried to coax an answer out of her. 

Helene could feel man’s fingers running along her arms that were tied to the chair. As he did this the memories of Trager came flooding back and she started to wriggle. “You can struggle all you like  Caghlier . Or is it Helene?” He asked in a toying manner “Struggle all you like. It will do no good. Now, answer my question. How did you get down here?” He asked with little to no response from Helene as she was busy struggling against the bindings. She was desperate to get away from this man. “Tell me” he growled softly as his hand gripped her arms tight. “How. Did. You. GET. Down Here?” He asked emphasizing every word. “You will tell me or I will--”    
  
“Sir” 

“What is it?” The man who had her in his clutches asked in an annoyed voice. 

“Park is coming around.”    
  
“Oh, is he?” He asked “well let's leave our nurse here. Perhaps the engine will make her talk. If not, then, well...” he chuckled as he walked off. She couldn’t see where he was going only that she heard a door behind her closing. She continued to struggle television screens in front of her turned on. The light was blinding and the Rorschach images flashed causing the sharp white-hot pain to tear into her brain. 

The feeling of hands with long nails digging in and pulling. Helene thought her brain might very well rip into two pieces. She couldn't even scream the pain was so strong. A long string of gagging gasping sounds escaped her gaping mouth as tears fell down her face burning her eyes and skin. 

One thing that always seemed to be a constant in Helene’s life, despite the fact that she would be in horrible situations, a little bit of luck would drop by. 

In the midst of the pain, the lights suddenly went off as the normal ones came back on. The restraints were unlocked and she could stand up. The images flashed through her mind for a moment as she tried to regain her footing. She was dizzy and felt as if she might vomit as her stomach clenched tightly. Eventually, Helene was able to stand against the plexiglass barrier that separated her from the other “patient” that was in the room. The thick partition of glass had breathing holes that contained some kind of mesh or another sheet of glass that was made to look like mesh. There was a muffled thump as she saw the man next to her pounding on the glass as a thick gray like fog seemed to overtake the room.    
  
She was unable to move as the fog seemed to envelop the man. “Oh, god-Oh god no its-” a figure in the “fog” seemed to grab up the man as the lights started to flicker like a strobe. The man screamed as she watched him being ripped to pieces by this creature. Blood splattered along the plexiglass as the lights seemed to settle.    
  
She felt her heart race as she stared at the blood dripping down the glass slowly. Her eyes were wide as the figure seemed to notice her. The face seemed to have no eyes nose or mouth. cheeks seemed to be made of a tendon-like structure showing the gaunt like features. The face seemed more alien compared to the rest of the muscularly figured body that was attacked to this featureless face. However, despite the muscles, it looked similar to an anatomical figure of a man without his skin. She could see what looked like separation of muscles on the forearms along the graying fog-like aura that it was made of. The hands were blackened with pointed fingers almost like long nails. 

As her eyes finally traveled back up to the face she noticed it or “he” was staring at her. She could almost hear her heart in her ears like a war drum. Why was he looking at her? The harder she stared she could...almost make out...eyes? Did it really have eyes within the hollow sockets? The creature...the man...stared long and hard. Neither were able to move from the other. 

A sound drew the creature away from her. She watched as he disappeared through the vents. Her breathing was shaky and her mouth began to run dry. Slowly, Helene pushed herself off of the plexiglass and staggered her way towards the door. She could hear the chaos outside as she drew ever closer. 

_ Closer... _

Screaming could be heard. Sirens blaring for just a moment. 

_ Closer... _

Her hands touched the door only for one to slide down and touch the cool metal handle. The sound of the latch clicked...and it opened. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this time to say I hope everyone is doing well. The evergrowing pandemic that is the Coronavirus is causing us all to be scared lately. Don't panic we will all get through this together. I hope that my stories provide some kind of comfort in this scary time that we are all experiencing. Since my University has been forced into online classes for the rest of my semester I will have more time to focus on my writings when I am not at work. I hope to update more often and I hope that these stories make you smile. 
> 
> If you like my writings please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/salemc. Every little bit helps. Thank you and be safe my lovely readers.

“Pretty flower....” Helene looked up as a man, half-dressed in what seemed like a straight jacked walked passed her cell. “Pretty flower,” he said again as he looked directly at her. She had to avert her eyes due to how scantily clad he was from the waist down. “Just you wait here,” he said with a slight lisp as he walked over to the control panel. “I’ll open you up...I’ll fill you...I’ll make you purr...” he said as he pressed several buttons opening up the rest of the cells around her. Judging by what she was implying she needed to get away and fast. Helene quickly slipped away as his back was turned but as she was making her way along she could hear the sounds of insanity growing around her. It was consuming the asylum slowly from the inside. 

Helene was almost to the door when the headache came back. The bright flashing lights and the flashing Rorschach images flashed over her eyes again and again. “Hey!” A hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder. “Hey come on! We have to get out of here! What’s your name?”    
  
“Helene,” she said, looking up at the man who wore a similar patient jumpsuit like her. Was he a patient? Or someone forced into becoming a patient? 

“My name is Waylan. We need to get out of here. Stick close to me.” He said, going to grab at her hand. 

“Why should I trust you?” She demanded of Waylan as she pulled her hand from his. 

“Because I need to get out of here. Just like you.” 

“Not a good enough answer--” 

Please if we stick together it will be better.” Helene took a moment to think. He was right, she hated to admit it, but he was right. She was a woman alone in a hospital full of maniacs. Whether that was their fault or not she could not risk it. 

“Alright,” she said softly as Wayland nodded and the two started along together. 

“Do it! Do it!” They heard as they walked along the halls that were lined with the thick biohazard plastic. Helene was the first to see where the sound was coming from. A doctor was being held down by patients on what looked like a steel operating table. They were slowly stabbing him each in turn. The patents were taking their revenge on the staff. Helene was thankful she was no longer wearing her nurse uniform and badge. Despite the fact she had been kind to all the patients would it even matter anymore? 

“Hey!” A patient said catching them looking through the plastic. “No observers. Come in.” He said as his eyes seemed to blankly stare them down. Helene was frightened by the sight of what lay inside the room beyond the plastic wall. All the patients staring at the doctor and one standing above him on the table with a bright shining blade in his hand. Wayland tried to push Helene behind him out of instinct so she would not have to see the horror but it was too late. The doctor was squirming and pleading for his life. Yet, how many of his patients had pleaded and screamed for their lives? Only for them to suffer at his hands?

Helene started to wonder if this was the universe's way of balancing out the karma of this place. The staff caused chaos for the patients and now the patients were unleashing that chaos on the staff. Waylan pulled Helene away from the scene as the screams of the doctor seemed to follow them. “Come on Helene,” Waylan said as they ran along the hall to get away from the insanity. However, the insanity was just starting. 

As they rounded a corner Helene was in front of Waylan only to hear what sounded like wind rushing up towards them. She felt her heart stop as she saw that figure coming towards her. “Run!” He shouted as he tried to grab her and pull her away as the figure grew closer to them. Helene’s body seemed to resist being pulled for a moment as their eyes locked with those of the figure. Finally, she gave in as the figure reached out and landed a punch along Waylan’s back. He cried out stumbling for a moment before he regained his footing. His hand wrapped around Helene’s pulling her down the hall as fast as they could go. But the creature continued its pursuit. 

Jumping through a slit in the plastic walling they ducked into the only room they could find. However, it was the last room they wanted. Bursting through the door Helene noticed the table with the dead doctor first. Then, she heard the sound of the door slamming behind her. A patient now blocked their way. “Ah, our peeping toms. Come to join our therapy session?” The one patient standing over the dead body addressed them as all the others looked at them. Their arms were crossed over their chests and glaring at them. “Here, take the blade” the “leader” offered them. Dig around in our friend here” he emphasized as he stabbed the already dead doctor. The sound of the blade piercing the skin sounded so...squishy. “Get a little red on your hands.” His voice seemed to be like a preacher addressing the congress before him. His hands were roaming over the body. Touching it and smearing the blood all over his skin. “It’s always healthy to express yourself. You keep it bottled up too long and you might regret it.” 

Helene could hear Waylan behind her shaking and panting. He was not used to seeing such depravity and insanity before. But Helene was, she immersed herself in this the moment she became a nurse. More to the point...a Psychiatric nurse. Her eyes, those green eyes that seemed to attract all the wrong kinds of attention, looked about at the patients. They were not stupid, they knew she was a woman but they kept themselves back. Something of which she was thankful for. “No?” the leader asked when neither of them stepped forward to join in the “therapy”. “You’re one of those? Too good for the likes of us? Think you’re different?” He rapidly started stabbing the body to emphasize his words. Something special. There are  _ no  _ observers here.” He yanked the blade out of the body and gave them a cold hard stare. “No. Get the fuck out of here.” The butt of the handle slammed into the metal table echoing in the room sharply. “Before I change my mind.” 

Waylan wasted no time grabbing Helene’s arm and pulling her to the door as the patients stared at them. “Wait...” one said softly “You..you are that sweet nurse...” Helene turned as she started to feel the pain in her head once more. The images flashing before her eyes as the one patient took a few steps forward. “I...I hope that you survive this place. You were kind...very sweet...good luck.” With a hard jerk of her arm, Waylan pulled her from the room and the door slammed closed behind them. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support. It's been really hard lately. I hope that everyone is well and safe. If you like what I do please consider supporting me by buying me a coffee. ko-fi.com/salemc
> 
> Disclaimer: If you know it I don't own it.

_ “ _ _ That, what just happened to you there, that was nothing. You've just been playing with the ghosts. Wait till somebody lets out the real darkness in this place, that's... that's a whole new bunch of crazy shit! You'll hate that shit!”  _

\--House on a Haunted Hill, 1999   
  
Helene was unsure how they had ended in this particular closet room. It had been a blur, all she remembered was running for a brief moment. Then Waylan burst open the door before dragging her in along with him. The door had slammed closed behind her, snapping her from the headache that had occurred during this kind of blackout moment. Would these blackout moments happen more often? Was it due to that strange test she had been used for? She felt as if her mind had been raped by that damn test...well it was more or less a sense of rape. Being strapped to a chair unable to move, forced to watch the images...mind rape. Not only had she almost been physically raped by Trager but now she had been in fact mind raped by a fucking Rorschach test on screen. Fucking...great.    
  
She snapped out of her thoughts once more when she saw Waylan jumping up onto a rickety desk. “What are you doing?” Helene asked him as he pushed this video recorder into the vent first.    
  
“You want to run into another wacko?” HE asked as he was preparing to jump up into the vent.    
  
“Excuse me some of those “wackos” are my patients.” She declared without any hesitation as she gazed at Waylan. He sighed as he jumped up into the vent. Helene stood up on the desk as he offered her a hand to help her up inside. The angle that Waylan was at made it difficult to pull her inside. Waylan’s grip slipped causing her arms to drag along the exposed edge of the vent. She hissed and cried out softly as the metal grazed against her skin. Waylan silently cursed before finally helping her inside. Helene glanced at her forearms and saw the red abrasions with small bits of blood-forming where bits of skin had been torn. It stung but was not too troublesome. She did need to find a first aid kit.    
  
As quietly as possible she followed Waylan through the claustrophobic inducing ventilation ducts. Even as quiet as they could be their hands and knees still thumped against the aluminum. “Bad idea. We get out of here through reception and let Murk Tactical clean it up.” She heard a man say as they got closer to an open vent. Looking over Waylan as much as she was physically able to, she saw two men. Personnel, she instantly recognized them from their uniforms. 

“If they get here in time.” The second man replied. “We need help now. If we get on the radio, the national guard could come here within--”

“We don't even know if the radio works.” Helene couldn't help but see the look Waylan was giving her out of the corner of his eye. A radio! 

“It’s a short wave. If the prison’s got electricity they’ve got a signal, and the lights are on.”    
  
“Murkoff has it under control.” 

“Yeah” the other scoffed, “I noticed. We’ve got to get to that radio.” Waylan signaled for her to follow closely as they crawled through the ducts trying to keep listening to the conversation. The two men moved beneath another vent. 

“Outside help doesn’t come without outside attention. Do you want to take responsibility for every legally shaky thing you did on the Murkoff Company payroll? I know I don’t.” 

“It’s too late to worry about that. This just has to stop.” 

“You’re scared. You’re not thinking straight. Let me make something clear. You try to radio for outside help, I’m gonna give you a whole new something to be scared about.” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“Yes.” The two men left leaving Helene and Waylan in the air ducts now encased in silence. Waylan took a breath once the door was shut. 

“We have to get to that radio.” He said softly before continuing along the duct with Helene following close behind him. Waylan found the nearest open vent and was able to get out with a soft thud into the darkroom. Helene followed trying to see in the darkness. Waylan used the night vision on his camera to see around the room. There was a metal cabinet blocking the door, and a man hiding in the farthest corner. He was curled up with his face between his knees and shaking in fear. Yet, he made no sound when they had jumped down. “Hold the camera...” he said to Helene as he went to push the metal cabinet out of the way. The small room was filled with the sound of metal grinding on cement. A sound that made Helene wince as it pierced her ears. With a few grunts and huffs, Waylan was able to get the cabinet out of the way of the door. 

He sighed heavily and bent over for a moment before he took hold of the doorknob. The light of the hallway now illuminated the room. Waylan turned as he stood in the hall only to gasp “Helene!” She jumped and turned as she now noticed the man was standing behind her. She gasped as he blankly stared at her face. Stepping back he did not follow. He continued to stare at her and Waylan both before he slowly closed the door encasing himself and the room back into the deep blackness. 

“I think we should keep moving...” Waylan said as he took her wrist in his hand. He gently pulled her along down to the right. As they continued walking the sounds of the wind echoing...they had heard that eerie sound before. It made Helene's heart race again as the figure's face appeared in her mind once again. The skeletal features glancing at her through the glass...almost gently. The almost invisible eyes seemed to stare into her soul...

Helene had to physically shake her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. She had to focus...she had to...there was no time to ponder. Continuing along the biohazard plastic corridors, Helene and Waylan were noticing the constant bloodstains. How had this place fallen into such chaos in mere hours? It reminded Helene of some horror movie. House on a Haunted Hill...Marat/Saude. Asylums and hospitals that had been taken over by the patients. The staff and patients murdered. Before this they were only stories...but now, Helene was living it. 

Waylan tested every door, every time the knobs refused to move. All the doors were locked and even more blood splatters could be seen. Finally, the two found a door that would open. Walking inside they saw a man trapped in a decontamination chamber. His hands were banging against the thick plexiglass window. “Help me! Please!” He shouted desperately “I’m a doctor! I need to get home to my--” The man noticed they were not dressed as doctors or staff. Helene noticed his story quickly changed. “You’re not security. I was...I am a patient, like you! I stole these clothes from..a dead body I found. You gotta let me outta here. Please, just push the button, open the door, then we can get out of here together.” HE said as the desperation in his voice increased. 

Waylan gave Helene a look before he pressed the button. The instant the button was pressed the doors opened followed by the quick expulsion of the decontamination gas. Stepping through the gas was a patient, he laid eyes on the man and became enraged instantly. “Doctor!” He shouted as he pointed to the man. 

“No! No!” The man begged and pleaded as the patient charged at him. The large hands grabbed a hold of him around his head. Waylan quickly shoved Helene behind him as the patient began to feverishly bash the man's head against the plexiglass. The muffled sound was heard only followed by the patient’s rage-fueled shouting. 

“All of you!” He shouted as blood splattered on the glass. “Doctors and liars!” He screamed letting out all the rage and raw emotion he had felt. The man’s face was now caved in around the forehead. A large dent of the shattered skull could be seen from the relentless bashing. Waylan could see it as the body fell and the blood slid down the glass. The patient gave them one look as before he walked off. Helene felt Waylan shaking as the gaze of the patient seemed to make him very afraid. He almost lost the contents of his stomach right then and there. Helene’s hands gripped the back of his jumpsuit. She was thankful she did not have to see what had transpired. 

“C-come on...” Waylan said softly as he quickly ushered Helene out of the room. They moved quickly back into the hall. But that eerie wind sound reached their ears. “Fuck” Waylan panicked before he dragged Helene into the decontamination chamber. The fresh dead body greeted them as the doors shut them inside. The gas hissed around them as it covered their bodies briefly before the opposit door opened. However, the moment they exited the chamber they saw a doctor running. 

“Another one’s coming!” he shouted as he ran away from them. He must have been referring to the patient that came before them. “They are one of them. Lock it down. Now!” 

Helene broke from Waylan running towards them. “Wait! I’m a nurse! Nurse Helene--” her voice was cut off when she saw there was no doctor in the room. The only thing that greeted her was the blood-splattered dead bodies. She sighed heavily as her hands gripped her head feeling a headache coming. The smell of the blood was so intense. The images flashing before her eyes. She felt as if her head was splitting open from the inside. Like hands crawling out of her brain as they tried to separate the two halves. Slowly...slowly...making sure the pain was too much on purpose. The long hands with the long claw-like fingers trying to break apart her skull to reach the outside. Prying, prying...pain, pain. Her knees started to give out as the pain in her head was too much. It was driving her...to insanity. 

“Don’t worry Helene,” Waylan said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. We will get out of here. I promise” he said watching her as her hands were trembling. The shaking started to go up her arms...till her whole body was trembling. 

“You...promise?” she said softly before she shoved his hand off of her. “You promise?!” Her voice echoed in the room followed by a loud clap of thunder. “How can you keep that promise, Waylan?!” Everything up to this point, all the anguish, nearly being raped, the experiment...seeing the madness around her, was all coming out in her screams. “The hospital is overrun. Everywhere we go there is an obstacle!” 

“Helene!” Waylan shouted, grabbing hold of her shoulders and giving her a shake. This seemed to jerk Helene back into reality. “Calm down,” he said as another clap of thunder echoed over Mount Massive. “We will be okay. We will get out. Now breathe. Please Helene breathe.” Waylan started breathing with her slowly. Helene’s mind was still racing. So many things were in her head. So many emotions. Despair, anger..hopelessness...hatred. “We can’t lose ourselves now. We have to stay strong.” 

Helene nodded slowly. He was right...she couldn’t give in. She felt as if she was slipping slowly with each passing minute. Ever since that room...with the flashing images. Waylan placed his hands gently at her shoulders. “We are in this. Together. We will get out. Together. We will go home.” 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers. Please stay safe during this time. Much love to you all. 
> 
> Please consider buying me a Ko-fi at ko-fi.com/salemc.
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter: Mentions of Blood, Death, and Cannibalism.

Helene Caghlier had been 12 years old when she first dealt with mental illness. No, not herself, her uncle. Her uncle that her family never spoke of because he was a stain on their name. Her father's brother or well half brother, she remembered her grandmother sneering under her breath. Before her grandparents had married, her grandfather had an affair. The woman or the whore as her grandmother called her, was the mother of her uncle. Ralph, that was his name Ralph Caghlier. She had been a lower-class woman who had given birth to her Uncle Ralph. Even worse than that, in her grandmother’s opinion, she had been a divorcee. That was something that her grandmother looked down upon almost as much as adultery. Her grandmother was the religious backbone of the family. Something Helene remembered all too well...

The woman in question, that was all Helene knew her by, was The Woman, she never knew her name never even saw a picture. Even worse than that, in her grandmother's opinion, she had been a divorcee. That was something that her grandmother looked down upon almost as much as adultery. Her grandmother was the religious backbone of the family. Something Helene remembered all too well.

The woman in question that was all Helene knew her by, was The Woman, she never knew her name never even saw a picture. But she did hear stories about the woman. She overheard her grandmother scolding her husband like he was a child one night while she visited. He had fucked the woman in the Church Choir balcony. If there was one thing her grandmother despised more than adultery was the corruption that had taken over her church. Her husband had ruined the sanctity of the church with the vile act he had done. 

Helene remembered the screaming quite well. Her grandmother sounded like a woman possessed by some horrid demon. The tone she had in her voice was high pitched and yet also deep and poisonous. She grabbed the crucifix off the wall and began to beat her husband with it. As this was happening, she heard bible verses spewing from the older woman's mouth. Helene watched her grandmother become so unhinged it frightened her. She continued to beat her grandfather with that large crucifix. The continuous rise and fall of the cross followed by a sickening thud ever time it hit flesh. The dense wood split his head open, and blood began to smear all over the walls and ceilings. 

The sound fell into a constant pattern. Whack...splatter...whack...splatter. Helene remembered the blood flying so far as to hit her in the face as she sat on the steps. Her heart had all but jumped into her throat at the warm sticky feeling. It seeped into her eye as the drops dripped down her face. Helene then saw the gleam of silver as the model of Jesus was ripped off the cross. The reflecting light trailed along Helene's face before falling as the idol plunged into her grandfather's eye. 

Helene could not understand what happened to her grandmother that night. Well, at age 12, she did not understand. However, the more Helene studied psychology, the more her understanding grew. Yet, she still could not erase the memory of that night. Sitting there as she watched the gleaming light reflecting off that little silver Jesus as he went feet first into the eye and penetrating it. Then through the eye socket and possibly into his brain. How blasphemous must that have been? To use Jesus to kill a man. Or, was it seen as destroying the wicked sinner? The one thing Helene did not understand as an adult was religion. And how it made people do such unspeakable things all in the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, etc. Could you kill someone and be absolved of this horrific deed? No, no, you could not. A killer is a killer, and what she saw that night was a killer taking control of her grandmother. 

The more dead bodies Helene saw throughout Mount Massive, the more she remembered that night. The little Jesus with his arms outstretched and his head bowed almost in sadness at what had transpired. Would Jesus be weeping now? Could he even see what was happening in this place? Helene thought back to the man wandering about his padded cell muttering the lord's prayer. Would Jesus save him, or would that man be allowed to suffer? 

Helene was pulled from her thoughts as they entered through the cafeteria. Probably the staff cafeteria seeing as how there was none for the patients. Yet, the first thing Helene sees are entrails spread about on the counter and the wall splattered with blood. She could see intestines splayed out among the other bits. Her hands curled into tight fists as she tried to regain her composure. Helene had seen many things in her years as a Psychiatric nurse, but even then, some things can still make one's stomach queasy. 

"Jesus..." Waylan said under his breath as he caught sight of the carnage. Only for both their heads to turn towards the self-made barricade of shelves. Their eyes wide as obscene sounds came to their ears. Grunting, panting, and growling. Through the food racks that made up the barricade, they could see what looked like a half-naked man. He was making such sounds, moaning sounds. Waylan could make out another figure lying on the counter and blood. But that was all they could see through the stacked racks. Oh god, those sounds, the sounds that reminded Helene of "Multiple Miggs" just as he threw his cum filled hand at Clarice. 

_ That had always been her favorite book. _

They heard a voice in a hushed whisper saying, "Careful." Careful of what? Helene couldn't help but think as Waylan made his way through the walk-in freezer. Once more to their horror, three bodies were hanging by their feet, hanging like animals or sides of beef waiting to be consumed by those who were hungry. 

The bodies were all male. Average build yet strong. How could all three of them have been taken out so quickly? The body closest to the exit had blood splattered on his abdomen. His shirt stained with it. There was a nearly frozen pool of blood beneath him. A single solitary droplet sat frozen in time on the tip of his finger. 

Coming around the corner, Waylan was the first out of the freezer; however, he stopped, so suddenly, Helene slammed into his back. Waylan stood utterly frozen to the point Helene had to look around his shoulder. There next to a stained blood wall was a stove. The metallic chrome barely showed in the low light mixed with the deep color of the blood. It looked as if a full-on slaughter happened. Even worse than that, on one of the burners was a large pot. Sticking out of the boiling water was a hand. The smell alone was stomach-churning—the scent of the blood mixing with boiling flesh. Helene heard Waylan gag, but he did not vomit. "Come on," Helene said softly to him as she gently pushed him towards the end of the small kitchen. The one door leading to the food servicing area was locked. The only door that was not was the door leading to the dining area of the cafeteria. The sounds were growing louder again. Aggressive now in their tone. 

Waylan was shaking as he progressed further into the room. Bodies were sitting at the tables, some with their heads bashed. The serving area had one of the windows broken. Helene looked over Waylan's shoulder and saw the half-naked man standing there. Slowly and quietly, they maneuvered through the tables to try and get a better look. The body on the counter had his head in a microwave. It looked as though the man's head had broken through the plastic window of the microwave. 

Helene's eyes widened as she saw the body's abdomen splayed open. The half-naked man had a circular saw in his hand that he revved up every few seconds. Yet as they drew closer, the head that had been inside the microwave exploded. Helene gasped as the blood sprayed on her face. Her hands started to shake as she remembered that night when she was 12 years old. A brief reflection of light off the saw, just the way the light had reflected off that little Jesus idol, Helene's hands were now shaking. The blood was slowly dripping from her face. A few drops were leaking into her eye and between her pressed lips.

"Don't you look at us. I love him," the man stated aggressively at them as he waved the saw in their direction. Love him? LOVE HIM? What was his definition of love? Helene's rationally trained mind could not focus. What focus? Why would he say he loved him and was doing this? 

Then, the man's hand disappeared into the torn-up abdomen. Blood sprayed about as his hand wriggled inside. Then with a hard yank of his arm, he pulled out the heart. It was no longer beating, thank god for that, but the blood still leaked from his hand like rain. Helene's own heart raced as she saw the man's mouth open. His jaw was seeming to unhinge like a snake as he swallowed the heart whole. Did he not chew? How did he not choke on the thickly muscled organ? With a loud moan like growl, the man began to ravage the abdomen of the body—Chomping and ripping at the flesh like a lion eating its kill. But the sounds, those sounds...he seemed to be gaining a sexual pleasure the more he ate from the body. 

Oh, what fresh hell was this? 


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. I appreciate all the reviews and kudos I have been getting. Much love to all of you. I just recently started work again after being laid off so my schedule is very out of wack. Still thank you all for still loving my work. 
> 
> if you like my work please consider buying me a kofi https://ko-fi.com/salemc
> 
> This chapter contains some very uncomfortable scenes and dialogue. Trigger warnings are in place towards the end

“No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality.”

―  **Shirley Jackson, The Haunting of Hill House **

Confronting a cannibal is frightening enough for most people. However, being chased by that same cannibal, utterly terrifying. 

Helene had continued to follow Waylan away from the cafeteria and the horrors that they had seen. She still felt the blood on her face now slowly drying and growing tighter as it crusted over. Helene dared not tell Waylan what was going on in her mind. Would he think she was crazy if she had? Would he leave her behind and run as fast as he could away from her? No, no, he wouldn't do that. He promised he would not leave her behind in this place. Her hands quickly went up and tried to remove the drying blood as it began to cause her skin to itch from the tightness of it—pieces flying off into the air as if it was no more than dust. The blood on her clothes, however, had to wait. Blood was the hardest thing to get out of fabric next to chocolate. She remembered her mother commenting on that after the incident when she was 12. 

The police had asked her if she wanted the crime scene unit to try and clean the couch. "Oh no," she had heard her mother said, "throw them away. It won't come out, not completely. There will always be some stain left behind. Did you know that blood is the hardest thing to get rid of next to chocolate stains? In fabric, I mean." The officer had looked at her both understandingly and yet somewhat confused at her comment. 

"Helene," Waylan's voice called to her, bringing her out of her mind. He looked at her, noticing the frightened look in her eyes. Her hands now gripped the front of her nurse's scrubs that still had bits of blood on it. Helene's eyes shut tight as she felt the sting of the headache. That shrill high pitch ringing that plagued her ears once more. Her hands were shaking, nearly tearing the fabric in her tight grip. "Helene," Waylan stated again as he gripped her hands, yanking them from her shirt. He could see that this place was taking a toll on the once spunky nurse. The one that yelled at him about calling these people crazy. Was Helene slowly going insane? Not that he would blame her if she did, this place was oozing this-this haze, if you could call it that, that just made everyone who came in here crazy. The shaking fists in Waylan's hands slowly released from the tight white-knuckled fists the had become. There was a dull ache now in her joints as she released her fingers. After a few moments, the two of them continued their walking. Waylan was now keeping a closer eye on his companion. Would his sanity start slipping with every step they took further into this place? The constant headaches were already creating problems. 

Problems, always problems, why was it never easy? Waylan sighed as he found the door leading out of this area. They heard the sound of staff members shouting about locking the doors. Yet looking down, they saw a dead man handcuffed to the door. Of course, there was, Waylan thought as he kept his eyes on the dead man. But where was the key? Helene glanced about and saw the only way out was through a broken window above the other door that led into a section that seemed consumed in darkness. A shiver ran up her spine, and she felt like a frightened child again—the fear of what lay in the dark. It was the only way out, but would they find a key? Helene decided it would have to happen. Oh god, she was terrified indeed, but it had to happen if they wanted to get out of here. As she and Waylan grabbed hold of a small wobbly table, she started to feel like a mouse in a maze and continuously looking for the end where that delicious sweet cheese was waiting for her. 

Waylan was the first to climb up. He insisted as he stood on the wobbly table and then grabbed hold of the window. Grunting, he pulled himself through before jumping down onto the other side. Helene was next and followed his lead. She felt small pricks of glass on her knees from the tiniest bits of glass left in the shattered out window. Dropping down, Helene felt instantly welcomed by a sense of dread as she looked out into the dark. An iron-framed patient bed lay on its side, mattress, and all. It reminded the two of a barricade, but against what? What would come barrelling out of the dark at them where they would need to hide? Helene gulped and looked to Waylan before they climbed over. 

However, no matter how quiet they tried, the bed gave a slight screech against the floor. No matter how small the sound might have been during the daytime. In this dark empty abyss, it seemed to echo louder than usual. Waylan dropped close to the ground as they hid in the doorway. He craned his neck to look around. Quietly Waylan crawled along the floor as his hands kicked up bits of dust and debris. Helene stayed at the door as he looked about before his hand gestured for her to follow. Slowly, she did so as she felt the bits of stone and dust on her palms. It was so quiet she could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. As Helene was crawling to the room where Waylan was, the sound of the saw, revving reached her ears. She stopped, unable to move as her blood ran cold, and her heart started beating faster and faster. Helene couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?!

Waylan looked up as he too heard the saw. His eyes wide in the dark as he tried to gesture to Helene for her to move faster silently. "Come on," Waylan whispered to her, almost pleading her to move. Finally, as if she snapped out of it, Helene crawled to the room where he was. They hid behind one of the desks that lay crumpled. It was the only cover they had between them and the cannibal. Waylan held her hand tightly in his as the sound of the saw drew closer and closer. Waylan then made a mistake--when he turned his head as the man entered the room. "FOOD," he shouted and charged at them. The two jumped up and ran out of the room. "Feed me! Feed me!" He called out after them as the saw continued to rev. 

They were able to find a lit hall that still was surrounded by biohazard plastic. "Run, Helene! Don't stop running!" Waylan huffed behind her as he ran. 

"I will eat you! I will love you as I eat you!" the deranged man screamed out behind them. Waylan pushed Helene ahead of him as the cannibal tackled him. 

"Keep running!" He shouted to Helene as he kicked the cannibal in the head before getting up and running along with her. Helene continued as she heard the blood pumping in her ears. Her lung burned as she came to a room and closed the door. Then Helene ducked under the bed as the saw was getting closer. Helene clapped her hands over her mouth as she saw the light flashing under the door as the man walked by. Her eyes were wide as she tried to stay quiet. 

"Where are you..." he growled and huffed. "I can smell that sweet, succulent woman flesh. Come out. Come out and let me love you." His voice was harsh and deranged. "I'll tear you open. I will eat you. I will eat your womb. How it will feed me." 

Helene felt her stomach wretch as she tried not to vomit. His words were sickening and disgusting. She waited and waited. Finally, the sound of the saw was gone. Quietly she crept out of the room and saw that the man and Waylan were both gone. Had the cannibal gotten him? She felt cold inside as she got up and made a break for it. She had to get away and fast. Yet, as she turned around a corner, a hand reached out, grabbing hold of her hair. She screamed, and she saw the bloodied face of the cannibal. "I have you now." He licked her face as she made squeamish sounds. "Now, I will eat you. But where to begin. So many delicious pieces to eat." The blade lay near her pelvis and moved up. "I could slice you from your cunt up to your neck. Starting from your womb and then your liver. Then your breasts...drinking the milk that lay dormant inside. You will be the most nourishing meal." He revved the engine as he cackled, then he held the blade close. Helene felt the saw cut her nurse's shirt before she quickly reacted. She slammed her forehead into his nose, causing an unholy wailing to come from him. He waved the saw about only for it to cut her hair that was in his tight grip. Feeling the grip loosen, she took off running as fast as she could. The cannibal was continuing to wail and sob at his lost meal. 


End file.
